


A little TLC (Translation of "Iemand in de watten leggen" by Tanaqui)

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [86]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Heather is sick. Jake has a plan to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little TLC (Translation of "Iemand in de watten leggen" by Tanaqui)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iemand in de watten leggen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179421) by [Tanaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui). 



> I've been learning Dutch (because I'm going to visit Scribbler this summer). Which is possibly entirely unnecessary, but my brain likes a challenge. Apparently my muses also like a challenge. Although I'm only in week 3 of my course, they decided I really needed to practise my Dutch by writing fanfic in Dutch. This story is the English translation of [the story I wrote in Dutch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/179421), which needed to match my limited capabilities in Dutch at this point, hence why it's probably a little simplistic compared to my usual writing in this fandom.

The tray is heavy but Jake stops in the door of the bedroom. He watches Heather for a moment. She is sick. She has a headache and a temperature.

She turns and sees him. "Jake?"

"Hey. I made you something to eat."

She frowns. "I don't think..."

"It's chicken soup and chocolate cake," he tempts.

"Oh well." She sits up. "That's not so bad."

Jake puts the tray on her knees. She picks up the spoon and tastes the soup. "Mmm. You're very kind."

He sits on the bed next to her and strokes her hair. "You're beautiful."

She gives him a doubtful look. "Even when sick?" He nods. She laughs. "You're a liar, but I love you."

He kisses her hair. "I love you too."


End file.
